


Cry for Absolution

by homonemrevelio



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Foreplay, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Sex, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homonemrevelio/pseuds/homonemrevelio
Summary: For the past six months, Hayleigh has been a lover to Papa Emeritus III. One night, they step up their sexual relationship a notch and afterwards he poses a question to her. Does she accept?





	Cry for Absolution

His breath was hot on my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. His ungloved hands traced down my sides as he pulled me closer to him. I could feel his hardness through his pants. It was so unfair that right now I was the only one unclothed. I yearned for his bare skin beneath mine.

“Ghuleh, you look absolutely ravishing,” the anti-pope whispered in my ear.  
“T-thank you, Papa,” I replied.  
My mind was screaming. Not one coherent thought was able to be formed. There was something about his touch that made me unable to think. It wasn’t just his touch. It was his presence as well.  
“You shiver. Are you afraid, ghuleh? Are you afraid of me?”  
“Not at all, Papa. It is your touch that makes me shiver so. The coolness of your hands on my bare sides. Your breath on my neck…” I say, almost rambling.  


The man turned me around so that I am now facing him. The coldness in his two-toned eyes appeared to soften. Oh, how I felt weak in his presence, and now that I was facing him, I could feel the pace in my heart quicken.

“Lucifer almighty,” Papa admired.  
“May I ask what you’re thinking, Papa?” I asked, looking up at him.  
Papa chuckled, “It’s you, my dear ghuleh. Your beauty is unlike any other. It should be sinful. Even Lucifer could not bear to look at you without being entranced.”  
“I appreciate the compliment, your Unholiness,” I squeaked, feeling my face heat.  


Papa cupped my face in his hand and kissed me softly. The tenderness of his lips on mine was sinful. The way that he knotted his fingers in my hair as we kissed. It drove me insane. He was a gentle lover. 

The man never messed up his skull paint when we were intimate. It was like it was sewn into the skin like a birthmark. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me. I could feel the fire inside me grow as we continued to kiss. Papa broke the kiss and led my hands to his shirt and jacket. He looked so sexy in the suit and in his papal clothing. But there was something underneath that I loved even more. I made quick work of the buttons on his shirt and got him out of the jacket before helping him shrug the shirt off his shoulders. Underneath was a rather lean chest. He was chiseled, yes but leanly built.

“Beautiful as always, Papa,” I mused, looking up at the man.  
“As are you, ghuleh. You’re the one that I’ve truly yearned for night after night. I’ve had many a lover, but none quite like yourself,” Papa sighed.  
“You flatter me so.”  


Papa undid his trousers, letting them fall around his ankles, and picked me up off my feet and took us over to the large bed that lay in his chambers. He placed me onto the bed before climbing on top and kissing down my neck towards my navel. With each kiss, the passion deep within me grew and I could feel myself starting to become wet in my folds. As he kissed down my body, he allowed one hand to touch my breast and allowed his other to slide in between my folds to measure how wet I really was.

“Oh ghuleh. You are already so wet. You lust for your Papa?” he asked, his gaze piercing mine.  
“Yes, Papa. I lust for you!” I cried.  
“Mmm, you are always so sweet. Show me how much you want me, ghuleh. Beg for your Papa’s attention.”  


Without another word, Papa slid two fingers inside my wet cunt and made a ‘come here’ motion when he found the g-spot. I cried out in pleasure as Papa stroked inside me with his fingers.

“Papa! Please don’t stop. That feels incredible.”  
“You enjoy that ghuleh? Do you want Papa to allow you to orgasm?  
“Please!”  
“You may orgasm, my dear ghuleh.”  


Papa had always made me orgasm from just his touching inside. He had always made me orgasm, but I had never endured a squirting orgasm. That was until now, as he kept stroking inside me with his fingers. I must have allowed myself to relax much more than I’ve done before. A fountain of squirt came pouring out of my cunt, and I could feel myself wanting to orgasm a second time.

“How the hell did you manage that?” I asked, my breath ragged.  
“You know that I have my ways, ghuleh. But you relaxed much more than you’ve done in the past. I am quite impressed with you,” Papa replied, starting to lick at my squirt juices.”  
“Lucifer damn you, Emeritus.”  


Papa continued to eat at me for a few moments before taking his well-endowed self and line up with my entrance.

“Are you ready, ghuleh?” he asked, looking into my eyes.  
“Yes, Papa. I am always ready for you,” I replied.  


Not another word spoken, and Papa had plunged himself inside me. I let out a whine as I adjusted to him filling me up. As he always did, Papa allowed me time to catch my breath before he continued with taking me. I gave him the green light to continue with our unholy fornication. He went slow at first, but he knew that I always enjoyed his roughness with me too. As he thrusted, I begged for him to pick up the pace.

“Please go faster, Papa,” I drawl out.  
“As you wish, my sweet girl,” Papa replied.  


He picked up the pace with his thrusts, slamming inside of me. I could feel myself wanting to explode with orgasm, but I wanted to enjoy the moment with the man. I wanted to tear him apart. Then I had a clever idea that I knew would probably make the man crumble underneath me. I mustered up all the strength I could and flipped Papa onto his back and me on top.

“Please Papa. Allow me to do this,” I begged.  
“You’ve quite the nerve, ghuleh. That’s extremely dangerous of you. But I will allow it. You surprise me every time,” Papa snarled.  
I smirked and started to roll my hips on his, feeling the angle penetrating deeper within me. I looked down at Papa to see that he was arching back with half-lidded eyes.  
“Fuck, ghuleh. You look so desirable from up there. It is no wonder you wish to be on top.”  


I leaned down towards the man’s face and kiss him lightly.

“I only wish is to please and serve you, Papa.”  
“Your servitude towards me is all I’ll ever need.”  


Papa pulls me down so that my body is pressed up against his. I feel one of his hands tangled in my hair and feel his other hand drift towards the small of my back and my ass before slapping it and moving my hips up and down on his thick cock.

“Fuck me, ghuleh. Oh, sweet Lucifer, the way your tight cunt strokes that cock,” Papa moaned.  
“I wish to please you Papa. Only you,” I cried out in pleasure.  


With a few more thrusts, I could tell Papa grew tired of me being on top. With one swift move, he flipped me over, posed himself behind me and yanked on my hair.

“Now ghuleh, you’re going to take my cock from behind nice and hard, and you’re going to beg for it. Do you understand me?” he growled.  
“Yes, Papa. Please give your cock to me nice and hard,” I whined.  


I could feel the moisture from my folds dripping down my legs. I feel Papa stroke his fingers against my cunt and I could hear him hum in satisfaction.

“Do you like it when I am rough with you, ghuleh? Do you enjoy the way that I’ve ordered you around tonight?” he asked, his voice low.  
“Yes, Papa. I love being ordered around by you. I wish to always be ordered around by you,” I said, whining at his touch.  
“Is that so?” he responded, quite surprised. “You wish to always be ordered around? Mmm, ghuleh. For you to be my bitch has always been so arousing to me.”  
“Yes, Your Unholiness. I wish to be ordered around by you.”  
“Good girl. Now take this cock like the good little slut you are.”  


He pushed me down on my hands and thrust his cock inside hard. I let out a loud cry and could hear Papa chuckling behind me.

“You take me so well, ghuleh. I shall reward you afterwards,” Papa said in between thrusts.  


I whined in response. I heard the man’s breath becoming ragged and felt his thrusts becoming more erratic as he slammed into me. He let out a loud moan and came to a shuddering stop. I could feel his hot sticky seed spilling into me. Papa got off the bed and went into another room, presumably grabbing something to clean up. I heard the door open then felt a damp cloth in between my legs.

“You did very good, ghuleh,” Papa said, “Now that I’ve cleaned you up, please come curl up with me.”  
“Of course. Anything for you Papa,” I replied.  


I managed to flip myself over and curled up against Papa. He wrapped an arm around me and felt his fingers dance lazily in my hair.

“Ghuleh, I do have a question for you. We’ve been together every night since I approached you six months ago at the Albany ritual. I invited you to come on the road with me and my ghouls and you gladly accepted. Now I must ask you if you will be my permanent lover? I’ve had many a lover, but none quite like you. And I wish to spend every night with you from now until the end of time, whenever that shall be,” Papa said.  
I felt my heart stop momentarily, “Yes Papa. I would enjoy being your permanent lover. I know that this has been the most exhilarating six months, and I’ve enjoyed you pushing my limits. But, yes, I accept.”  
“It pleases me that you accept,” Papa replied, placing a firm kiss on my forehead, “Thank you for accompanying me, Hayleigh.”  


My heart fluttered. Never had he ever used my name in such an intimate moment. I looked up at the man with the dissimilar eyes and kissed him feverishly.

“Ti amo, Papa.”  
“Ti amo, il mio piccolo fantasma.”


End file.
